Alluring secret
by RikuSena
Summary: Based from Alluring secret Black vow. Len, seorang malaikat yang turun dari langit bertemu dengan Rin, seorang gadis manusia yang menolongnya. Lambat laun tumbuhlah perasaan cinta kepada Rin di dalam diri Len. tapi akankah cinta mereka berakhir bahagia?
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Based from Alluring secret~Black vow. Len, seorang malaikat yang turun dari langit bertemu dengan Rin, seorang gadis manusia yang menolongnya. Lambat laun tumbuhlah perasaan cinta kepada Rin di dalam diri Len. Begitu dalam perasaan cinta itu bersemayam dalam hatinya hingga Len rela memberikan sayapnya kepada sang iblis, agar dia bisa menjadi manusia dan bersama Rin selamanya.

Tapi akankah kisah cinta mereka berakhir bahagia?

Warning : Alur cerita sama dengan penokohan yang berbeda (soalnya meski saya fujoshi, saya gak begitu suka yuri, jadi rasa gak nyaman aja saya masangin Rin ama Miku… makanya saya ubah tokohnya ama Rin dan Len, yang notabene emang pasangan yang paling saya sukai di vocaloid, para reader, harap gak keberatan). Dan agak absurd dan gaje. Dan jelas…bakal gak pas dan beda banget ama PVnya…soalnya jujur abis, saya gak pernah lihat PVnya, cuma pernah dengar lagunya doang. Dan para karakter pasti bakal OOC, soalnya saya baru tahu vocaloid empat bulan silam…dan itupun gak secara detail…

Disclaimer : Vocaloid adalah milik Yamaha. Karena kalau vocaloid itu milik saya, saya sudah jadikan Len dan Rin pasangan twincest tercute sepanjang masa! –diroadroller-

* * *

><p>Alkisah, di sebuah kota besar tak bernama…<p>

Hari itu, kota terasa sangat suram. Hujan deras turun deras membasahi bumi, dengan awan kelabu menyelimuti kota itu dengan kegelapan dan suasana suram. Suasana kota begitu sepi, tak ada orang yang berjalan-jalan di luar. Mereka semua memilih untuk bersembunyi di bawah perlindungan atap berbagai warna, di samping hangatnya api perapian yang berkobar.

Tapi tidak begitu halnya dengan sang malaikat yang tersesat, seorang malaikat kesepian bernama Len.

Pemuda berambut kuning itu berjalan terseok-seok di tengah derasnya hujan yang menusuk tubuhnya bagaikan ribuan jarum. Tubuhnya basah kuyub dari kepala hingga kaki. Kemeja putih dan celana pendek hitam yang dipakainya menempel erat bagaikan kulit kedua di tubuhnya yang ramping. Wajahnya putih pucat bagaikan kertas, gurat-gurat kelelahan terlukis jelas di wajah manis sang malaikat.

Dia lelah, sangat lelah. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi kelelahan itu untuk mengambil alih kendali tubuh sang malaikat, membuat kaki-kaki lemah yang gemetar itu ambruk dan membentur jalanan batu yang basah karena hujan. Tubuh itu terkulai, terbaring lemas di jalanan yang dingin. Mata birunya menatap kosong, seolah tak peduli apa pun yang terjadi. Dia sudah pasrah.

Kalau ini adalah akhir yang sudah ditentukan Tuhan untuknya, maka biarkanlah semuanya berakhir…

"Hei, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara yang manis itu menyapa telinganya, bersamaan dengan menghilangnya tusukan-tusukan rintik hujan pada tubuhnya. Sang malaikat membuka matanya yang tadi dia biarkan terpejam. Matanya langsung berhadapan dengan wajah cemas seorang gadis berambut kuning sebahu yang manis. Gadis itu memegang sebuah payung hitam yang dia letakkan di atas tubuh sang malaikat untuk melindunginya dari hujan, membiarkan tubuhnya sendiri, yang dibalut sebuah baju terusan putih dengan bawahan hitam yang dihias sebuah pita hitam, basah karena hujan.

Tapi yang paling membuat sang malaikat terpesona pada gadis itu adalah matanya. Mata biru yang begitu bening dan hangat, bagaikan langit biru yang siap mencerahkan hati siapapun yang memandangnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Bisa berdiri?" tanya gadis itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang putih kepada sang malaikat. Sang malaikat itu ragu-ragu sejenak sebelum menyambut tangan gadis itu dan memaksakan kakinya untuk berdiri. Tapi dia terlalu lelah, membuatnya langsung terjatuh ke dalam pelukan sang gadis.

"Whoa! Whoa! Pelan-pelan saja, jangan terlalu terburu-buru" kata gadis itu sambil berusaha menahan tubuh sang malaikat. "Bagaimana kalau kau beristirahat saja di rumahku? Rumahku dekat, kok"

Gadis itu pun mengalungkan lengan sang malaikat di bahunya dan membantu sang malaikat untuk berjalan. "Yak, jalan pelan-pelan saja…" kata gadis itu. "…Aku ada di sampingmu…"

Mendengar perkataan itu, entah kenapa hati sang malaikat terasa hangat…

"…Terima kasih…" gumam sang malaikat pelan kepada sang gadis. Mendengar itu, sang gadis hanya tersenyum manis sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

* * *

><p>Tidak berapa lama kemudian, setelah langkah demi langkah pelan dua sosok di bawah hujan itu, mereka berdua pun tiba di rumah sang gadis. Gadis itu pun membawa sang malaikat menuju ruang tamu rumahnya dan mempersilakan sang malaikat untuk duduk di sofa berwarna merah marun yang empuk yang tersedia di sana. "Istirahatlah dan keringkan dulu tubuhmu" kata gadis itu sambil mengangsurkan sebuah handuk berwarna biru laut. "Sementara itu aku akan siapkan tek untukmu…". Lalu sang gadis pun pergi meninggalkan sang malaikat dan berjalan ke arah dapur.<p>

Sang malaikat mengusap rambut dan tubuhnya yang basah kuyub sebelum membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut yang sudah disiapkan oleh sang gadis. Setelah selesai, dia memandangi ruangan tempatnya berada itu dengan seksama. Banyak perabotan di ruangan itu, tetapi perabotan itu diletakkan dengan sangat strategis sehingga ruangan itu tidak terkesan sumpek, jelas sang pemilik rumah adalah orang yang pandai dalam mengatur rumah.

Tidak lama kemudian, sang gadis kembali memasuki ruangan itu sambil membawa nampan berisi teh dan sandwich untuk sang malaikat.

"Aku yakin kamu pasti kelaparan, silahkan dimakan. Minum juga tehnya, ini akan menghangatkan tubuhmu" kata gadis itu sambil menyodorkan teh dan sandwich yang dibawanya. Sang malaikat segera mengambil cangkir teh yang disodorkan padanya, merasakan hangat teh itu menyusup ke jari- jarinya yang dingin membeku. Dia menghirup tehnya pelan, tersenyum saat merasakan hangat teh yang menjalar ke tubuhnya.

"Oh ya, kita belum berkenalan, ya! Aku Rin, Kagamine Rin. Salam kenal!" kata sang gadis sambil tersenyum manis.

"Salam kenal...namaku…Len…" kata sang malaikat pelan sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Len, ya? Nama yang bagus!" kata Rin sambil kembali tersenyum. "Len, kenapa kau hujan-hujanan di luar? Memangnya rumahmu berada di mana?" tanyanya.

Len kembali menghirup tehnya dan memandangi permukaan cangkir yang dipegangnya. "…Aku tak punya rumah…" katanya pelan. _'Setidaknya tidak di dunia ini…' _tambahnya dalam hati. "Aku berkelana dari satu kota ke kota lain. Aku ingin tahu…apa masih ada manusia yang masih cukup punya hati untuk memperlakukan seorang gelandangan seperti aku ini…dengan baik…"

Rin terdiam sejenak sebelum mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap rambut kuning pemuda di hadapannya, membuat Len agak terlonjak kaget.

"Ri…Rin?" panggil Len ragu-ragu.

"Pasti berat, ya? Sendirian saja…di dunia yang luas ini…" gumam Rin pelan.

Len menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum sedih. "Biasa saja kok. Aku sudah terbiasa…" katanya pelan.

Rin tetap terdiam, tangannya yang tadinya berada di rambut Len turun menuju pipinya. Dia mengusap pipi yang dingin itu dengan lembut. Tiba-tiba sebuah senyum tersungging di bibir Rin. "Hei, Len, kalau kau tak punya rumah, maukah kau tinggal bersamaku di sini?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Len hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan gadis di hadapannya itu.

"Ya?" tanya Rin memelas. "Dengan begitu, aku akan punya teman bermain. Aku…selama ini aku selalu kesepian. Orang tuaku selalu pergi ke luar kota untuk bekerja dan meninggalkanku sendirian di rumah ini…"

Len langsung tertegun mendengar perkataan Rin.

_Sendiri…_

Entah kenapa, begitu mendengar kata itu, yang bisa dirasakan oleh Len hanyalah rasa dingin, karena dia sendiri tahu apa arti 'sendirian' itu. Sejak dia turun ke bumi, dia tahu kalau sendirian itu adalah suatu hal…sebuah perasaan yang menakutkan. Sepi, dingin, sedih…tak ada hal bahagia yang dibawa oleh sesuatu bernama 'sendiri' itu…

Karena dia mengerti betapa dingin dan sepinya kesendirian itulah, dia tak mau orang lain mengalami hal yang serupa dengannya.

Terutama gadis sehangat dan semanis Rin. Gadis di hadapannya ini…tidak pantas untuk hidup dalam kesendirian.

Len meraih tangan Rin yang masih mengusap pipinya dengan lembut, menggenggam erat tangan lembut yang hangat itu.

"Kenapa kau sama sekali tak curiga padaku? Aku ini orang asing yang baru saja kau temui kurang dari satu jam yang lalu. Kita hanya berdua saja di sini, dan di atas segalanya, aku laki-laki dan kau itu seorang wanita. Kenapa kau tidak curiga kalau aku akan melakukan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Len.

Rin kelihatan berpikir sejenak sebelum tersenyum. "Soalnya aku percaya kalau Len bukan orang jahat! Jadi Len pasti tidak akan berbuat jahat padaku!" kata Rin riang.

"Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu?" tanya Len dengan nada datar.

"Hmmm…aku memang tak punya alasan dan bukti yang cukup kuat…" kata Rin. "Tapi aku percaya pada Len! Bagiku, itu sudah cukup"

Len tertegun sesaat sebelum sebuah senyum merekah di bibirnya. "Kau yakin kau memperbolehkanku untuk tinggal bersamamu?" tanya Len.

"Tentu saja!" kata Rin sambil pura-pura kesal. "Jadi? Maukah tinggal bersamaku? Di istana ini?"

Len tertawa " Yah, jika itu adalah keinginan sang putri…". Dia membawa tangan Rin ke bibirnya dan mengecup tangan itu dengan lembut. "…Maka aku akan mengabulkannya"

Rin tertawa dan melemparkan dirinya ke arah Len, mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan pemuda di hadapannya itu. "Terima kasih, Len…" kata Rin sambil mengusap pipi Len.

"Akulah yang harus berterima kasih, Rin…karena kau sudah mau menerimaku…" kata Len sambil mempererat pelukannya di pinggang Rin.

Di luar hujan masih turun dengan deras membasahi bumi, tapi di dalam rumah itu, dua tubuh itu hanya merasakan kehangatan, rasa dingin menusuk tulang terlupakan begitu saja.

Dengan kehangatan tubuh yang disediakan kedua tubuh itu untuk satu sama lain dalam sebuah pelukan hangat…

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong>

**Yes, satu chapter selese~**

**Para reader bagaimana fanfic vocaloid pertama saya ini? Saya suka banget ama lagu Alluring secret itu tapi seperti yang saya katakan di atas, saya gak terlalu suka yuri, makanya saya ubah aja tokohnya dari Rin dan Miku menjadi Len dan Rin. Apakah ada yang keberatan, kalau ada, maaf ya~saya gak bermaksud ngancurin konsep lagunya, kok. **

**Apakah fanfic ini bagus? Atau malah sangat fail, mengingat cerita yang hancur-hancuran beserta tokoh-tokoh yang OOC?**

**Jadi? Ada yang mau mereview chapter ini atau nggak? Adakah yang bersedia memberikan komen soal fanfic pertama saya di fandom Vocalois ini?**

**Kalau ada, sangat ditunggu, lho~jadi harap read and review ya?**

**Sekian**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oke, update chapter baru! Read and review please, guys!**

**Dislaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya saya tapi milik Yamaha corp dan Crypton…**

* * *

><p>Sejak saat itu, Len resmi menjadi penghuni rumah Rin. Hubungan mereka berdua sangatlah dekat, begitu akrab. Sahabat dan kakak adik, dua hubungan itu seperti melebur menjadi satu dalam hubungan keduanya.<p>

Bagi Len, Rin adalah seorang gadis yang berharga. Hanya Rin yang mau tersenyum padanya, hanya gadis itu yang mau menggenggam tangannya, hanya gadis itu yang mau memeluknya, dan diatas segalanya, hanya Rin yang mau mengakui Len apa adanya, hanya gadis itu yang mau mengakui Len sebagai seseorang yang sederajat. Walaupun dia mengetahui kalau Len adalah malaikat, tak sekalipun Rin mempermasalahkannya. Bagi Rin, malaikat ataupun bukan, Len adalah Len.

Dan karena itulah Len sangat menyayangi gadis itu.

Hanya Rin yang bisa menarik keluar senyum dan tawa yang tulus dari mulut seorang Len, hanya gadis itu seorang yang dibiarkan Len untuk memeluk tubuhnya, dan hanya Rin…satu-satunya orang yang bisa menghangatkan hati Len yang beku, mencairkan hati yang dingin beku bagaikan es itu.

Hanya Rinlah satu-satunya orang yang Len anggap sebagai orang baik di antara orang-orang busuk bermuka dua di atas bumi ini.

Seiring waktu berlalu, hubungan mereka semakin dekat dan dekat. Dan kedekatan itu…membawa sebuah perubahan pada perasaan Len kepada Rin.

Perasaan yang awalnya hanya menganggap Rin sebagai adik dan sahabat baik berubah…menjadi perasaan seorang laki-laki…yang menginginkan seorang wanita untuk menjadi pendamping sehidup dan sematinya…

Ya, Len mencintai Rin.

Dia tak tahu sejak kapan senyum gadis itu terlihat lebih manis di matanya, sejak kapan mata itu terlihat lebih bersinar, dan sejak kapan…tubuh ramping gadis berambut kuning itu selalu hadir di setiap mimpi-mimpi indahnya. Mimpi-mimpi indahnya bersama Rin selalu membuatnya bergairah…untuk kembali melihat tubuh itu, dan untuk memiliki tubuh itu selamanya.

Dia sudah tak bisa lagi mengingat berapa kali dia berpikir untuk merengkuh gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya dan tak akan pernah melepaskannya, berapa kali dia bermimpi untuk mencium gadis itu dengan lembut, merasakan lembut bibir gadis itu saat bibirnya mencumbunya, dan berapa kali dia berharap…saat dia membuka matanya setelah sebuah tidur yang panjang, dia akan bisa melihat Rin berbaring di sebelahnya, tertidur damai dengan sebuah senyum menghiasi bibirnya yang merah. Len sangat ingin memiliki Rin. Betapa dia ingin gadis itu menginginkan dirinya…seperti dia menginginkan Rin.

Tapi, semua hal memiliki dua sisi. Jika ada cahaya, akan ada kegelapan yang membayanginya, jika ada kebahagiaan akan ada kesedihan di baliknya, jika ada surga akan ada neraka yang mendampinginya, jika ada malaikat yang ingin membahagiakan manusia akan ada iblis yan ingin merusak kebahagiaan itu.

Dan jika ada cinta…akan ada luka yang menyertainya…

* * *

><p>Len sedang asyik duduk-duduk di sofa sambil menonton televisi di hadapannya. Dia baru saja ingin memakan pisang di tangannya saat tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel rumah yang bergaung di rumah besar yang ditempati Len bersama Rin itu. Len mengumpat pelan. Dia segera berjalan ke arah pintu depan sambil menjejalkan pisang yang dipegangnya ke mulutnya. Dia membuka pintu itu dan melihat seorang lelaki berambut ungu panjang yang diikat berdiri di hadapannya. Mereka saling berpandangan selama beberapa saat hingga laki-laki berambut ungu itu memutuskan untuk membuka mulutnya.<p>

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya.

"Kau sendiri siapa?" kata Len yang balik bertanya.

"Bocah cebol, aku bertanya lebih dulu padamu. Seharusnya kau menjawab pertanyaanku dulu sebelum bertanya balik!" kata lelaki itu.

"Ah, maafkan ketidaksopananku, nona. Sepertinya aku lupa karena terpaku dengan kecantikanmu" kata Len dengan nada menyindir.

"No…nona? Kurang ajar, aku ini laki-laki, tahu!" seru lelaki itu.

Len pura-pura memandangi lelaki itu dengan pandangan terkejut. "Kau laki-laki? Kok tak kelihatan seperti itu ya?" katanya dengan nada (sok) innocent.

Lelaki itu mendengus kesal. Beruntunglah sebelum terjadi pertumpahan darah di antara kedua lelaki itu terdengar sebuah suara.

"Gakupo-nii!" kata suara itu dengan nada riang.

Kedua lelaki itu segera menoleh ke arah suara itu dan melihat Rin yang berlari ke arah mereka berdua sambil tersenyum manis seperti biasanya.

Hei, Rin" kata pemuda berambut ungu yang ternyata bernama Gakupo itu sambil balas tersenyum pada gadis manis di hadapannya itu. Kemudian dia melakukan sesuatu, yang setidaknya menurut Len, sangatlah tidak bisa dimaafkan dan keterlaluan.

Dia membungkuk dan mencium pipi Rin dengan lembut, tepat di hadapan Len.

Melihat itu, bola mata biru pemuda berambut kuning itu langsung berubah dingin penuh kebencian.

Ya, dia cemburu. Api merah membara itu telah menari-nari dengan begitu anggun dan indah, membakar hatinya, menguasai tubuhnya, melumpuhkannya sehingga dia hanya bisa berdiri diam, terikat oleh rantai-rantai hitam bernama 'kebencian'. Perasaan itu juga menguasai telinganya, terus dan terus membisikkan kata-kata manis penuh racun bernama 'ejekan' dan 'hinaan', dengan ketajaman bagaikan pisau, yang menghujam hingga ke ulu hati.

Ah, apakah 'kecemburuan' memang sekeji ini? Perasaan ini bagaikan tangan tak terlihat, dia akan mencengkeram leher dan hatimu…hingga kau roboh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi.

Dan dia akan memandangimu sambil tertawa, puas karena sudah berhasil menghancurkanmu.

Betapa dia ingin menghajar pemuda di hadapannya itu karena dia berani menyentuh Rin. Betapa dia ingin merengkuh gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya dan menjerit hingga seluruh dunia bisa mendengarnya, mendengar dan menyadari kalau Rin adalah miliknya.

Tapi dia tidak melakukannya. Atau lebih tepatnya…dia tidak bisa melakukannya…

Karena kenyataannya, Rin bukanlah miliknya. Rin…bukanlah siapa-siapanya.

Tak pernah ada ikatan spesial apa pun di antara mereka berdua…

Karena itulah dia hanya bisa melihat Rin dan Gakupo mengobrol sambil sesekali tertawa, meskipun dia merasa mata dan hatinya perih melihat pemandangan itu. Begitu pedih perasaan yang dirasakannya, hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang tamu, melarikan diri dari pemandangan yang sungguh, tak ingin dia lihat.

Sekarang atau pun selamanya…

* * *

><p>Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, Len akhirnya mendengar suara pintu tertutup, suara yang menandakan kalau Gakupo akhirnya pergi. Len menghela napas frustasi.<p>

Menggelikan, suara pintu tertutup saja sudah membuatnya bahagia setengah mati. Sungguh, perasaan cinta itu memang sesuatu yang konyol!

Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar suara langkah-langkah kaki dan sosok Rin pun terlihat berjalan memasuki ruang tamu sambil membawa sekeranjang jeruk. Tanpa basa-basi, Len yang saat itu sedang mengupas apel bertanya, "Siapa laki-laki itu?" dengan nada yang sangat tegas.

Rin memandang Len dengan bingung untuk sesaat sebelum tertawa. "Oh ya, aku belum memperkenalkannya padamu, ya?" kata Rin sambil meletakkan keranjang berisi jeruk yang dibawanya ke meja dan duduk di samping Len. "Namanya Kamui Gakupo, lebih tua sekitar tiga tahun dariku. Dia tunanganku!"

Perkataan itu sukses membuat Len terpaku. Akibat mendengar perkataan itu, tubuh dan otak Len tidak saling merespon dengan baik sehingga…

"ADUH!" seru Len ketika dia merasakan sakit pada tangannya. Dia menatap tangan kirinya yang kini teriris dalam. Cairan merah berbau anyir menetes dari luka di tangannya itu.

"Len, apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Rin sambil memeriksa luka di tangan Len. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu begitu ceroboh sehingga bisa teriris saat mengupas apel?"

_Dia tunanganku…_

Mendengar perkataan itu, Len tak tahu mana yang lebih sakit…

Tangannya yang kini berlumuran darah karena luka iris di telapak tangannya…ataukah hatinya yang kini retak dan hancur berkeping-keping…

Hati yang hancur saat dia menyadari kalau semua harapannya sia-sia, karena dia menyadari seberapapun dia menginginkannya, Len tak akan pernah bisa memiliki Rin.

Hatinya hancur…bahkan sebelum dia bisa menyampaikan perasaannya kepada Rin…

* * *

><p>Sejak saat itu, Len mulai menutup hatinya. Dia mengubur dalam-dalam perasaannya kepada Rin di suatu sudut hatinya. Baginya perasaan itu tidak ada artinya untuk terus dipupuk dan dibiarkan tumbuh di dalam hatinya. Rin sudah memiliki tunangan, seseorang yang akan menghabiskan sisa hidup bersamanya. Apa artinya memiliki perasaan kepada Rin, kalau tidak ada ruang di dalam hati Rin untuk membalas perasaannya itu? Semua itu sia-sia saja artinya.<p>

Saat ini satu-satunya hal yang bisa dia lakukan adalah menata hatinya dan kembali memandang Rin sebagai sahabat baik dan adik manis yang keberadaannya sangat tak tergantikan. Dia harus mensyukuri kenyataan kalau dia telah diijinkan untuk berada di samping Rin.

Dan itu sudah cukup. Dia tidak boleh serakah dan egois…

Lagipula yang paling penting bagi Len adalah kebahagiaan Rin, terlepas dari kenyataan kalau kebahagiaan itu bukanlah bersamanya.

Tapi…ada satu rahasia yang dibiarkan terkubur dalam, rahasia yang tak pernah disadari oleh Len.

Sebuah rahasia yang jika Len mengetahuinya, tentu akan sangat menyakiti hatinya dan membuatnya terluka…

Rahasia yang bagaikan minyak yang siap mengobarkan api kebencian dan kemarahan…

* * *

><p>"Dasar Rin! Kenapa dia kadang-kadang seperti memperlakukanku seperti pembantu?" omel Len kesal sambil menenteng kantong-kantong belanjaan di tangannya yang mungil. Mulutnya mengerucut, menunjukkan ekspresi kesal.<p>

Seperti biasanya. Rin berhasil menyuruh Len untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan yang seharusnya dikerjakan olehnya. Dengan beberapa senyuman dan bujuk rayu, Len menemukan dirinya berada di supermarket, dengan tangan memegang sebuah daftar belanjaan.

Ya, kali ini Rin, sang setan kecil itu, telah berhasil membujuk Len untuk menggantikannya pergi berbelanja.

Len berbelok di sebuah tikungan, dan saat itulah matanya menangkap pemandangan itu.

Pemandangan yang membuat matanya terbelalak dan napasnya langsung tercekat.

Dia melihat Gakupo, sang tunangan Rin yang sangat dibencinya, sedang bergandengan tangan sambil tertawa bersama seorang gadis cantik berambut pink panjang. Hanya dengan melihat sekilas saja Len tahu, hubungan mereka berdua bukanlah sahabat ataupun saudara. Tidak, hubungan mereka pasti lebih dari itu.

Mereka berdua pasti adalah sepasang kekasih.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Len segera berlari pulang ke rumah. Dia harus memberitahukan ini kepada Rin.

Rin harus tahu seberapa brengseknya sebenarnya tunangannya itu, berani menggandeng tangan gadis lain saat dia sudah memiliki gadis semanis Rin sebagai tunangannya.

"RIN!" seru Len saat dia sudah memasuki rumah yang ditinggalinya bersama Rin dan berlari ke arah ruang tamu, di mana dia melihat Rin sedang asyik menonton televisi sambil makan jeruk.

"Hei, Len, kau sudah kembali! Belanjanya bagaimana?" tanya Rin.

"Lupakan itu! Ada hal lain yang lebih penting!" seru Len. "Gakupo itu bukan cowok baik-baik, Rin. Dia…"

"Pergi bersama seorang gadis berambut pink panjang yang cantik?" tanya Rin, memotong perkataan Len dengan tenang, seakan-akan dia tahu apa yang ingin Len katakan padanya.

Len tertegun mendengar perkataan Rin. "Ka…kau sudah tahu?" tanyanya.

Rin hanya tersenyum sambil meminum _orange juice_ di gelasnya. "Tentu saja, aku ini tidak buta, tahu! Lagipula Gakupo-nii sendiri sudah memperkenalkan gadis itu padaku. Gadis itu bernama Megurine Luka, teman satu kampus sekaligus pacar Gakupo-nii" kata Rin dengan santai.

Len mengeluarkan suara seperti orang tercekik. "Pa…pacar? Ta…tapi dia tunanganmu…" kata Len.

Rin malah tertawa. "Tunangan itu hanya status, Len. Aku dah Gakupo-nii hanya teman, tak kurang dan tak lebih. Kami tak pernah saling mencintai. Dari dulu sampai sekarang yang dicintai Gakupo-nii hanyalah Luka-nee" katanya.

"Ka…kalau begitu, kenapa kau mau bertunangan dengannya?" tanya Len. "Kalau kau tak mencintainya…"

"Karena orangtuaku menginginkannya" kata Rin. "Karena keluarga kami berdua sudah akrab sejak lama orangtua kami memutuskan untuk menjodohkan kami"

Mendengar perkataan Rin, tiba-tiba Len merasa marah. Selama ini dia mengubur seluruh perasaannya kepada Rin, menyerah dan mencoba melupakan seluruh perasaannya pada Rin, selama ini dia membiarkan hatinya tercabik-cabik, terluka karena menganggap Rin mencintai orang lain, dan semua itu sia-sia! Semuanya! Kenyataannya, Rin dan Gakupo tak pernah saling mencintai! Lalu untuk apa selama ini dia berusaha mengubur perasaannya kepada Rin? Konyol!

"Jangan bercanda!" bentak Len marah kepada Rin yang memandang terkejut padanya. "Kau dengan begitu mudahnya menerima lamaran dari seseorang yang tidak kau cintai dan tidak mencintaimu hanya karena orangtuamu menginginkannya? Alasan apa itu? Omong kosong!"

Rin memandang terkejut kepada pemuda di hadapannya itu sebelum pandangannya berubah menjadi pandangan tajam. "Apa maksud perkataanmu itu? Karena orangtuakulah aku ada di sini! Karena mereka, aku bisa menjadi Kagamine Rin yang sekarang berdiri di hadapanmu! Wajar kan kalau aku ingin mereka bahagia? Ingin mengabulkan semua permintaan dan keinginan mereka?" seru Rin.

Len tertawa masam. "Mengabulkan permintaan dan keinginan mereka? Kau membiarkan mereka mendikte hidupmu, Rin! Kau membiarkan mereka mengatur hidupmu! Dan yang paling parah, kau tak menyadari bahwa dalam proses 'mengabulkan permintaan dan keinginan orangtua'mu itu, ada pihak-pihak yang kau lukai!" seru Len marah.

"Aku tak merasa melukai siapa pun! Orangtuaku dan orangtua Gakupo-nii bahagiakarena tahu kami bertunangan! Gakupo-nii juga bahagia bersama Luka-nee! Aku juga bahagia karena bisa melihat orangtua kami berdua dan Gakupo-nii bahagia! Tak ada orang yang merasa terluka! Siapa yang telah kulukai?" bentak Rin.

"Kau melukaiku, Rin! Kau membuatku merasa seperti orang bodoh! Aku mengorbankan perasaanku, mengalah demi kalian berdua, dan tiba-tiba tahu kalau kalian tak pernah saling mencintai! Aku seperti tertipu, Rin! Tidakkah kau sadar kalau aku mencintaimu!" seru Len.

Suasanan di antara mereka langsung sunyi senyap. Rin terpaku mendengar seruan Len.

"A…apa…? Kau…mencintaiku?" gumam Rin pelan.

"Ya, Rin aku mencintaimu. Karena itu aku sangat sakit saat tahu kau bertunangan! Dan saat aku mencoba melupakan perasaanku padamu, aku tahu kalau hubungan tunanganmu itu tak ada artinya, aku merasa bodoh, Rin!" seru Len.

"Tidak…jangan katakan itu…" gumam Rin pelan sambil menutup telinganya. "Jangan katakan kalau kau mencintaiku…kalau kau katakan…kau akan terluka…"

"Apa maksudmu, Rin?" tanya Len heran.

"Kau tidak mengerti? Kenapa kau begitu bodoh, Len?" bentak Rin tiba-tiba. "Aku tak mencintaimu, dan tak akan pernah mencintaimu! Sampai kapan pun juga aku tak mencintaimu!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<br>**

**Yes, satu chapter lagi selesaiii~**

**Dan…maaf ya kalau misalnya di chapter ini kelihatannya saya udah sangat melenceng jauh dari lagu aslinya. Yah…namanya juga based, suka-suka saya dong, saya buat kayak apa, asalkan alurnya masih jelas! –dilempar-**

**Dan…oh, balas review dulu, yuk…**

**Mikagami Yumi: Terima kasih sudah ngereview dan terima kasih juga sudah suka cerita saya ini! –nyengir- dan soal typo…saya udah berusaha sih, tapi gak janji kalau di chapter ini gak ada typo…maklumi saja…-PLAK-**

**Ruuya ruu-chan: Makasih udah review…iya, saya emang fujoshi, tapi bukan di fandom vocaloid ini, di sini saya pecinta hetero!, saya fujoshi di fandom lain –PLAK-. Yah…kalo Len jadi malaikatnya…ceritanya jadi…seperti yang saya tulis! –disepak-**

**Twingklypurp: Ini udah update kilat, kan? –PLAK- yah…saya usahain update cepat…kalau gak sibuk. Dan makasih sudah ngereview…**

**Yuuki Arakawa07 : Udah update nih! Benar sekali daripada yuri saya lebih cinta yaoi, tapi sayang saya belum punya keinginan untuk menjadikan fanfic vocaloid saya fanfic yaoi…mungkin karena Len dan Rin terlalu imut, saya tak rela memisahkan mereka berdua –diroadroller- yah, pokoknya terima kasih sudah review…**

**CEELJenova: Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Saya setuju sama kamu! Meski alasan sebenarnya sih ya…cuma cinta Len ama Rin aja, makanya saya jadiin mereka pasangan. **

**Oke, seperti biasa dimohon read and reviewnya ya? Flame juga saya terima kok, mengingat kalau saya masih newbie banget di fanfic vocaloid ini jadi saya gak terlalu ngerti bagaiman karakterisasi dan lain-lain…sehingga cerita saya ini mungkin kesannya jadi asal bikin…yah, asalkan flamenya ngebangun ya…**

**Oke, sekian…**


End file.
